The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a vehicle 100 is presented. The vehicle 100 includes an engine 102 that generates torque. The engine 102 transfers torque to a transmission 104 via a crankshaft 106. The vehicle 100 moves when torque is transferred to one or more wheels (not shown) of the vehicle 100. A crankshaft sensor 108 generates a crankshaft signal based upon the rotation of the crankshaft 106.
An engine misfire may disturb the rotation of the crankshaft 106, which may cause a fluctuation in the crankshaft signal. Engine misfire may occur for a number of reasons, such as improper delivery of fuel, air, and/or spark. A misfire detection module 130 receives the crankshaft signal and determines whether engine misfire has occurred based upon the crankshaft signal.
Rough road conditions may cause fluctuations in the crankshaft signal similar to those fluctuations caused by engine misfire. Therefore, rough road conditions may cause the misfire detection module 130 to incorrectly determine that engine misfire has occurred. However, engine misfire may be distinguishable from rough road conditions.
A rough road detection module 150 generates a rough road signal, which indicates whether rough road conditions are present, based upon the crankshaft signal. The misfire detection module 130 may discount detected engine misfire when the rough road signal is received.